dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Jeong Hwa
Perfil thumb|260px|Jung Hwa *'Nombre: '''Jung Hwa *'Nombre real: Park Jung Hwa *'Profesión: '''Cantante, bailarina, actriz y modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Anyang (Gyeonggi), Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''170cm *'Peso:' 51Kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Jabalí *'Agencia: **AB Entertainment (2011 - 2014) **Wellmade Yedang (2014 - Presente) Dramas *Webtoon Hero - Tundra Show (MCB, 2015) *Wives on Strike (SBS, 2004) *Uprising of Wife (2004) Reality Shows *EXID - Showtime (MBC, 2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV * (KBS2) National Idol Contest (08/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (15/01/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (25/11/15, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (06/05/15, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (2015, Ep. 1-3) *(SBS) Eco Village (04/02/15, junto a Hani) *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs ( 13.01.15, junto a Solji) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (12.01.15, junto a Hani) *(KBS) Escaping Crises Number One (29/12/14, junto a Hyerin) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24/12/14, junto al resto de EXID) Programas de Radio *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (23/11/15) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (19/11/15) *(KBS) CoolFM Kpop Planet (17/05/15) *(KBS) KBS COOL FM (24/04/15) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time (03/02/15) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show Radio (15/01/15) *(SBS) Jang Kiha Great Radio (24/12/14) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (17/12/14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Eyul's Old School Radio (11/12/14) *(SBS) Park So Hyun’s Love Game (09/12/14) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18/09/14) *(KFM) Bounce Bounce Gyeonggi Broadcasting (15/09/14) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (01/09/14) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa (22/05/2013) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young's Hope Song at Noon (15/02/2013, junto a Hyerin) Vídeos musicales *LEDApple - With the Wind (2013) *Huh Gak - Whenever You Play that Song (2011) *Wonder Girls - Tell Me (2007) Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical: 'EXID **'Posición:' Vocalista, bailarina principal y maknae. *'Apodos:' Park FM, Hot Body, Pequeña Belleza, Princesita y Bebé. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (básico). *'Especialidades: Tocar el piano y bailar. *'Educación: "'Indeogwon Middle School", "Baekyoung High School" y "Baekyoung High School". *'Chico ideal: 'Micky Yoochun. *'''Grupo musical favorito: '''The Black Eyed Peas. *'Comida favorita: '''Ramen. *'Comida que no soporta: 'Beondegi (snack de crisálidas de gusano hervidas). *'Intereses: 'Bailar, tocar el piano y colorear aquellos libros con dibujos en blanco y negro. Le gusta mucho también escuchar música cuando visita una cafetería. *'Color favorito: 'Amarillo. *'Personaje favorito: Ddung -personaje de aplicación móvil- ("Kakaotalk"). *'Estudios: '''Global Cyber University. *'Modelo a seguir: CL (2NE1). *Junghwa es como como un faro de luz, y siempre sonríe, es muy raro verla enfadada o sin sonreír debido a lo positiva que es. De hecho; Solji confesó en el programa '''"Pops in Seoul" que Junghwa, como su nombre indica, es pura (Junghwa en coreano quiere decir "purificación"); "alguien que aún no ha sido corrompida", según sus propias palabras. *Junghwa en un principio quería ser actriz. Jamás pensó que tras entrar en una agencia y que profesionales la enseñaran a cantar y bailar quisiera debutar como artista del mundo de la música; así es como más tarde se unió a EXID. * Antes de que Na Hae Ryung, Kang Hye Yeon y U-Ji (BESTie) abandonaran EXID, Junghwa además de cantar, rapeaba junto a L.E en el grupo. * Para Junghwa, EXID es algo tan especial, que no sabría como explicarlo con palabras. *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment durante 5 años. * Actuó en doramas a una edad bien joven. * Sus compañeras piensan, tras confesarlo en una entrevista, que Junghwa es la que tiene mejor cuerpo de las cinco. Aunque para los fans de EXID, la chica que tiene una complexión más bonita es L.E. *Aunque muchos creen que Hyerin es la más pequeña de EXID por su cara aniñada, en realidad lo es Junghwa. *Pese a ser la maknae, Solji piensa que es muy madura y que no lo parece. *Se considera una fan de Digimon. * Es una de las más atléticas del grupo. *La parte que más le gusta de su cuerpo es su cuello, por lo largo y bonito que es. Sin embargo, no le agradan nada sus hombros ni sus muslos. * Disfruta mucho bailando Hip-Hop. * Para ella, utilizar los cuadernos de dibujo en blanco y negro para colorearlos y darles vida es su método de curación. * Modeló junto a Hani para la revista MAXIM, mostrando su lado más sensual y atractivo en las fotografías. * Haciendo una batalla de aegyo con Hyerin, resultó ser la ganadora. * Si pudiera escoger a una chica de entre todas sus compañeras, para molestarla y chincharla todo lo que quisiese, sería a L.E. * Toca el piano. *Es la chica más tierna e inocente de EXID. Su cama esta repleta de osos de peluche. * Le gusta mucho la canción de Block B - "Her". Sus compañeras admitieron que pasaba horas escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez. *Es amiga de Suzy (Miss A), ya que las dos fueron aprendices de "JYP Entertainment" al mismo tiempo. *Junghwa debutó como actriz protagonizando el rol principal femenino del dorama: "Webtoon Hero - Tundra Show". *Participó en el programa Match Made in Heaven Returns donde aceptó la cita de Terada Takuya, sin embargo, después de tener una cita con Hyosung, Terada Takuya cambió de opinion y rechazó su oferta. *Junghwa, pese a ser la pequeña de EXID, es la miembro más diligente del grupo. En una entrevista hecha a las integrantes durante una de sus presentaciones, Hani confesó que Junghwa siempre actua como un padre para sus unnies, sobre todo cuando éstas están cansadas y quieren dejar de practicar; ella las anima a seguir esforzándose en bailar y cantar y dar lo mejor de sí mismas en el escenario y frente al público. Junghwa simplemente contestó: "Debido a que soy la maknae me gusta cuidar de mis unnies". Es por eso por lo que las miembros la llaman Park FM ''(''field manual -manual de campo-). *Junghwa mostró un cambio de look en la gala "2015 MelOn Music Awards" para el próximo comeback de EXID que impresionó a todos los presentes por su atrevida transformación *Gracias a la aplicación V y a la fiesta que EXID decidió hacer debido a su nuevo single "Hot Pink", entre otros muchos amigos que ella invitó se ha podido saber que Junghwa mantiene una muy buena relación de amistad con Taecyeon (2PM) y Gilme. *Taecyeon (2PM) y Junghwa son amigos desde la infancia. Para él Junghwa es como una preciosa hermana pequeña y está muy orgulloso de ella. *Junghwa en el episodio del 25 de noviembre del 2015 en Weekly Idol confesó que si bien todavía no había podido cumplir su sueño de tener coche propio, con sus ahorros había conseguido regalar a sus padres un coche para ellos. *Ha ganado mucha popularidad tras ser el centro de atención en el comeback de EXID - "Hot Pink". *Junghwa ya había actuado cuando era pequeña, y no solo en vídeos musicales. Uno de los dramas que grabó fue "Uprising of Wife" con 9 años. *Muchos netizens coreanos aseguran que ella y Tzuyu de TWICE tienen un gran parecido físico, como en la redondez de la cara, las cejas, los ojos y la similitud de la nariz; sin embargo otros opinan que no se parecen prácticamente en nada. *Junghwa se encuentra en el puesto número 43 del TOP 288 de la lista MLBPark 2015, uno de los sitios web coreanos masculinos más famosos de Corea del Sur. *Solji la llama de manera cariñosa Bebé. Enlaces *Su instagram * Su perfil WEAR Galería Jung_Hwa.jpg Jung_Hwa2.jpg Jung_Hwa3.jpg Junghwa4.jpg Junghwa5.jpg Junghwa6.jpg Categoría:Yedang Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1995